All over the world, the researches focusing on the spherical motor cost lots of money and some have been granted a patent certificate, for example, the utility model patent No. CN202085108U. However, limited by the two degrees of freedom of the cross axle, the motor of the patent can only move in two degrees of freedom.
In existing auto industry, the steering of vehicles often needs the assistance of external force, such as mechanical hydraulic power, electronic hydraulic power, and electric power. However, the steering is often ineffective or inaccurate, and the steering is difficult to control, and the steering angle is small.
Due to the abovementioned defects, the invention provides a steering hub system driven by a ball joint universal rotary motor, which is a continuation, supplementation, and improvement of a ball joint universal rotary motor, and is also an application of the ball joint universal rotary motor in the auto industry. The objective of the invention is to provide a steerable hub system having self-steering power.